


The Song of Heroes and Monsters

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [2]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OC, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives birth while Khan is out on patrol, and it's fair to say; No one has seen an augment move faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Heroes and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, someone get me OFF THIS SHIP

Khan was walking through the weaving streets, observing the other augments talking amongst themselves, or letting the children run up to him and ask about Earth.

He had ventured out into the outer city, on his last watch of the day. Honestly, there wasn’t any augments living this far away from Khan, but he wanted to be sure anything or anyone that shouldn’t be here wasn’t.

When he started to head back, one of the young women was seen running down the street towards him as fast as she could. “Laila?” he asked raising his defences, presuming that someone had gotten into the city.

“Khan, Eli told me to get you,” she struggled for breath. “Jim’s having the baby.”

 

Khan had ran the whole way back to the house he and Jim shared, and even though the city was small, it took a considerable amount of time to get back. There was a gathering of augments that Khan knew had trained in medicine standing outside the room, waiting for their King to return. As soon as one of them saw him at the end of the corridor, they parted and let him through.

Eli met him at the entrance and motioned for him to come in, but whispered, “He’s exhausted; it may take a few hours for him to return to his original state.”  
Khan nodded and entered the room. He had never been so careful with his movements once he saw an extremely tired Kirk drifting in and out of sleep, letting the remaining augments bustle around him.

His blue eyes were half lidded, but smiled once he saw Khan stand as ridged as a board. “Thought you’d never get here,” he said, his voiced was strained and sounded hoarse.  
“I came as soon as I heard,” Khan replied, taking a seat beside Kirk on the bed, letting him rest his head on his lap. A few seconds were spent just combing his fingers through Kirk’s hair, then Khan looked around the room, “Where’s our child?”  
As on cue, a female augment approached with a small white bundle. “It’s a girl, Master Khan. Healthy and responding well,” she informed him as she handed her over.

Jim opened his eyes again and smiled. He had never seen Khan be so careful and delicate with anything in the time they had known each other. Khan was utterly speechless; he looked down into the bundle of white blankets, stroking the soft cheek of his daughter.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered, looking down at a near-unconscious Kirk. Trying not to move him too much, he held his daughter in one arm while wrapping the other around Jim, letting the blonde’s head rest comfortably on his shoulder.  
“She looks like you,” Jim mumbled, raising a hand to pull back the blankets from her face. Even such a simple task as moving a limb felt like moving a dead weight. “Her eyes, her hair,” Jim continued, stroking the light strands of black hair on her head.  
The words almost didn’t register in Khan’s mind as he just stared at his child. _Their_ child. He finally turned to Jim and kissed the top of his head, “you’re exhausted, love. Try and get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Jim leaned up to kiss Khan on the lips one last time before he was dragged into sleep.

Khan watched both Jim and his daughter. Both of them slept, both of them in his arms.

Hours could have gone by, and Khan wouldn’t have noticed. He gently laid Jim back onto the assortment of pillows on the bed while he cradled his daughter. Smiling to himself, he took her down to the main room of their house, then wandering onto the balcony where he started talking about everything they had built. He knew she couldn’t understand a word he was saying. But it was nice.

While talking about the other augments that had been with Khan for hundreds of years, the newborn woke up and opened her eyes. Jim was right. There were a mix of blue and green streaks, and they were very similar to Khan’s.

He smiled down at her when she wrapped her tiny fist around his index finger.

“Oh my girl,” he whispered. “Do you have any idea how special you are?”


End file.
